the_alienistfandomcom-20200215-history
Chris Pine
|Image= Cast -- Chris Pine.png|Actor IATN-Promo-Stills-Character-02-Jay.jpg|Character |Birth= August 26, 1980 |Portrays= Jay Singletary |First Appearance= Pilot |Last Appearance= Queen’s Gambit, Accepted }} Christopher Whitelaw Pine is an American actor and producer. Chris Pine portrayed major character Jay Singletary in the second instalment of TNT's Suspense Collection, titled “I Am the Night”. He also served as executive producer. Turner Pressroom — TNT greenlights "I Am the Night" TNT Official Biography Most recently, Pine starred in Ava DuVernay’s A Wrinkle in Time, opposite Reese Witherspoon, Zach Galifianakis, Mindy Kaling and Oprah Winfrey. Prior to that, Pine starred opposite Gal Gadot, Danny Houston and David Thewlis in the critically acclaimed box office sensation, Wonder Woman. Directed by Patty Jenkins, Wonder Woman was one of the highest grossing films of 2017 and was selected as one of the Top 10 Movies of the Year by the American Film Institute. In 2016, he starred in David Mackenzie’s Hell or High Water alongside Jeff Bridges and Ben Foster, which earned Academy Award, Golden Globe and Critics’ Choice nominations for Best Picture. Pine reunited with Mackenzie for the Netflix period drama, Outlaw King, in which he will portray Robert the Bruce, opposite Aaron Taylor Johnson, Florence Pugh, James Cosmo, Stephen Dillane and Billy Howle. He is currently in production on the Wonder Woman sequel, Wonder Woman 1984, for director Patty Jenkins; which is scheduled to be released in 2020. Last summer, Pine reprised his role as Eric in Wet Hot American Summer: Ten Years Later, the sequel to David Wain’s Wet Hot American Summer and the 2015 prequel, Wet Hot American Summer: First Day of Camp. Pine also guest starred on Steve and Nancy Carell’s hit TBS comedy series, Angie Tribeca. Additionally, he continues to lend his voice to as many characters as he is allowed in the Bryan Cranston animated series, SuperMansion, a comedy that follows an aging superhero and his team as they tackle the ever-changing world while battling various supervillains. Pine received an Emmy nomination for Outstanding Character Voice-Over Performance for his work on the show. The third season premiered this spring. Additional feature credits include: Star Trek Beyond, the third installment of the highly successful franchise, for which he reprised his role as Captain James T. Kirk (Pine also starred in Star Trek and Star Trek Into Darkness); Disney's The Finest Hours opposite Ben Foster again; Z for Zachariah opposite Chiwetel Ejiofor and Margot Robbie; Horrible Bosses 2; Rob Marshall’s Academy Award and Golden Globe nominated musical-comedy Into the Woods opposite Meryl Streep and Emily Blunt; the title role in Jack Ryan: Shadow Recruit for director Kenneth Branagh opposite Kiera Knightly; DreamWorks’ animated feature Rise of the Guardians; People Like Us; the 20th Century Fox action-comedy This Means War opposite Tom Hardy and Reese Witherspoon; FOX’s Unstoppable, opposite Denzel Washington for director, Tony Scott; Paramount Vantage’s Carriers; Joe Carnahan’s gritty ensemble drama Smokin’ Aces for Working Title Films and Universal Pictures; he had his film debut opposite Anne Hathaway and Julie Andrews in Garry Marshall’s Princess Diaries 2. On the stage, Pine starred in Martin McDonagh’s The Lieutenant of Inishmore at the Mark Taper Forum in Los Angeles, for which he was awarded Best Lead Performance by the LA Drama Critics Circle. Pine received a 2009 Ovation Award nomination for his performance in the drama Farragut North starring opposite Chris Noth at the Geffen Playhouse in Los Angeles. His additional stage credits include the Neil LaBute play, Fat Pig, also at the Geffen Playhouse and The Atheist, a one-man show performed off-Broadway, in addition to multiple productions at The Williamstown Theatre Festival, among many others. He has been the voice of BMW for 9 years and has been known to help Giorgio Armani sell scents for cents. Pine graduated from the University of California, Berkeley. His parents are actors Gwynne Gilford and Robert Pine and his late grandmother, Anne Gwynne, was a film actress of the ‘30s and ‘40s. Pine currently resides in Los Angeles with his dog, Wednesday Weld. Cast Bios — I Am the Night, Turner Pressroom. Credits I Am the Night * Ep. 1: Pilot * Ep. 2: Phenomenon of Interference * Ep. 3: Dark Flower * Ep. 4: Matador * Ep. 5: Aloha * Ep. 6: Queen’s Gambit, Accepted Gallery |-|Events= File:IATN-NY-Premiere-Patty-Jenkins-Chris-Pine.jpg File:IATN-NY-Premiere-Chris-Pine-Kevin-Reilly-Patty-Jenkins-Sarah-Aubrey-Sam-Sheridan.jpg File:IATN-LA-Premiere-India-Eisley-Chris-Pine.jpg File:IATN-LA-Premiere-Patty-Jenkins-Chris-Pine.jpg File:IATN-LA-Premiere-Chris-Pine.jpg File:IATN-FYC-Event-01-Chris-Pine.jpg File:IATN-FYC-Event-Main-Cast-Crew.jpg File:IATN-FYC-Event-Pine-Sheridan-Jenkins.jpg File:IATN-FYC-Event-03-Sheridan-Brooks-Eisley-Pine-Jenkins-Nielsen.jpg File:IATN-FYC-Event-04-Sheridan-Brooks-Eisley-Pine-Jenkins-Nielsen-Mays.jpg |-|Behind the Scenes= File:IATN-BTS-Chris-Pine-Patty-Jenkins.jpg File:BTS-IATN-Patty-Jenkins-Chris-Pine.jpg File:BTS-IATN-102-Patty-Chris.jpg File:BTS-IATN-E05-Chris-India.jpg File:BTS-IATN-E05-Chris.jpg References __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Actors (I Am the Night) Category:Crew